Umiejętności Wampirów
Umiejętności Gracz będzie wybierał na forum po akceptacji Zapisu. Kontrola Bestii Umiejętność kontroli bestii. *1 poziom - 3 pkt. treningu - Przeważnie potrafisz się kontrolować, jednak gdy jesteś pod wpływem silnego zdenerwowania bestia jest w stanie przejąć nad tobą kontrole. *2 poziom - 5 pkt. treningu - Niewiele rzeczy jest w stanie uwolnić bestie z okowów, ale nadal, może się to zdarzyć. *3 poziom – 10 pkt. treningu - Potrafisz zmieniać się bestię kontrolowaną na nie długi czas i sam przemiana cię mocno męczy. *4 poziom – 15 pkt. treningu - Przemiana w bestię kontrolowaną jest błyskawiczna, możesz w niej przebywać długi czas i tylko trochę cię to męczy. * 5 poziom – 20 pkt. treningu- Potrafisz na życzenie przemieniać niektóre części ciała w części ciała bestii, nie całego siebie np. mogą wyrosnąć ci skrzydła. Latanie Umiejętność dzięki, której wampir może unosić się nad ziemią i latać swobodnie w ludzkiej postaci. Cień wampira w czasie lotu wygląda, jakby wampir miał skrzydła, choć w rzeczywistości ich nie ma. *1 poziom - 3 pkt. treningu - Potrafisz oderwać się od ziemi na wysokość metra, ale nie trwa to długo. *2 poziom - 5 pkt. treningu - Potrafisz unosić się do nawet 5 metrów i latać tak długo. *3 poziom - 10 pkt. treningu - Potrafisz unieść się na znaczne wysokości. *4 poziom- 15 pkt. treningu - Świetnie latasz, nie masz problemów z wznoszeniem się i przemieszczaniem. Podczas lotu Twoja szybkość wzrasta dwa razy. Koszt: 3 pkt. mocy Szybkie poruszanie się Dzięki temu możesz jeszcze bardziej zwiększyć szybkość poruszania się. *1 poziom - 3 pkt. treningu - Twoja prędkość wzrasta dwa razy. *2 poziom - 6 pkt. treningu - Jesteś tak szybki, że dla innych stajesz się smugą. *3 poziom - 9 pkt. treningu- Stajesz się niedostrzegalny. Koszt: 3 pkt. mocy Telekineza Dzięki tej umiejętności możesz podnosić przedmioty i przemieszczać je, nie dotykając ich. *1 poziom - 3 pkt. treningu - Potrafisz unieść nie duże przedmioty takie jak pióro, fiolka, książka na odległość około 10 kroków. *2 poziom - 5 pkt. treningu - Potrafisz przenieść przedmioty wielkości kufra na odległość około 50 kroków. *3 poziom- 10 pkt. treningu - Potrafisz podnieść już przedmioty/osoby wagi małego słonia i przenosić je na na odległość około 100 kroków i rzucać je na na odległość około 10 kroków. *4 poziom - 15 pkt. treningu - Potrafisz przemieszczać bardzo ciężkie przedmioty/osoby i rzucać je na spore odległości. Koszt: 6 pkt. mocy Wampirza dominacja Potrafisz zahipnotyzować osobę i zmusić ją do czegoś, o czym potem nie będzie pamiętać. Do zahipnotyzowania potrzeba ci koncentracji i spokoju. Na polu walki nie uda ci się to. *1 poziom - 5 pkt. treningu - Potrafisz zahipnotyzować dziecko. *2 poziom - 10 pkt. treningu - Potrafisz zahipnotyzować dorosłego człowieka (nieskuteczne na inne rasy oprócz ludzi) *3 poziom - 15 pkt. treningu - Potrafisz zahipnotyzować dorosłego z dowolnej rasy (człowiek, wilkołak, wampir, zmiennokształtny, centaur, itp.) *4 poziom - 20 pkt. treningu - Potrafisz zahipnotyzować cztery osoby naraz. Koszt: 9 pkt. mocy Polimorfizm Dzięki tej umiejętności potrafisz zmienić się w nietoperza. *1 poziom - 3 pkt. treningu - Potrafisz zmienić się w nietoperza na nie długi czas i sama przemiana cię męczy. *2 poziom - 5 pkt. treningu - Potrafisz zmieniać się w nietoperza i przemierzać długie dystanse. Sfera Cieni Jest to umiejętność, dzięki której wampir „emanuje” ciemnością, która otacza cele odcinając je od zmysłów takich jak słuch, wzrok, zmysł. Wampir używający tej umiejętności nie traci zmysłów. Ofiary nie mogą się same wydostać ze sfery, jedynie po upływie czasu lub po wypuszczaniu z niej przez wampira-rzucającego. Ofiary ataku przez pewien czas mogą mieć zachwiane poczucia bezpieczeństwa. *1 poziom - 5 pkt. treningu - Potrafisz na krótki czas otoczyć cieniem jedną osobę. *2 poziom - 10 pkt. treningu - Potrafisz na dłuższy czas otoczyć cieniem jedną osobę. *3 poziom - 15 pkt. treningu - Potrafisz otoczyć grupę osób blisko siebie na dłużej i jedną zaatakować atakiem mentalnym wdzierając w dusze ofiary przeraźliwe wizje. *4 poziom – 20 pkt. treningu - Potrafisz otoczyć grupę na dłużej i wszystkich wypełnić istną rozpaczą Koszt: 9 pkt. mocy Majestat Umiejętność zrzeszania do siebie osób i tworzenia w nich poczucia bezpieczeństwa do wampira. Niezależnie od poziomu trwa przez 12 godzin. Bazuje na oddziaływaniu wampira, osoba może się bronić siłą woli - opiera się kto ma więcej kropek. *1 poziom - 5 pkt. treningu - Wampir zdaje się być bardziej interesujący, charyzmatyczny niż przeciętny człowiek. *2 poziom - 8 pkt. treningu - Wampir staje się idealnym "ramieniem do wypłakania". Osoba poddana tej mocy czuje, że może powiedzieć wszystko swojemu rozmówcy, że on ją zrozumie. *3 poziom - 12 pkt. treningu - Wampir potrafi zauroczyć ofiarę, tak, że ta myśląc, że robi to z własnej woli będzie chciała zrobić wszystko dla wampira. Po minięciu umiejętności zostaje zniesmaczanie, zakłopotanie „co ja w nim widziałam?”. *4 poziom - 16 pkt. treningu - Wampir jest wstanie wezwać każdą osobę, nie zależnie gdzie się znajduje. Musi jednak ją poznać, znać bardziej niż przelotne „cześć”. Osoba też nie może być do niego wrogo nastawiona. Koszt: 6 pkt. mocy Wgląd Jest umiejętnością, która pozwala „prześwietlić” ofiarę. Nie można "prześwietlać" ofiar, które mają wyższą percepcję od twojej. W sytuacji, gdy jest taka sama osoba może poczuć, że ktoś chce ją przeczytać i może spróbować się obronić. Ofiary ze słabszą percepcją czytasz bez problemu i nie wiedzą, że to robisz. *1 poziom - 5 pkt. treningu - Potrafisz czytać w myślach, chyba, że cel blokuje umysł. *2 poziom - 10 pkt. treningu - Wampir potrafi zajrzeć w serce ofiary i odkryć jej wady, ułomności, ukazując jej słabe strony, uzewnętrzniając słabości. *3 poziom - 15 pkt. treningu - Ofiara jest dla wampira jak otwarta księga. Może swobodnie czytać w jej przeszłości, myślach, uczuciach itp. Koszt: 3 pkt. mocy Omamy Umysłu Wampir może pomieszać ośrodki zmysłów znajdujące się w mózgu ofiary, zalewając zmysły ofiary iluzorycznymi wizjami, dźwiękami, zapachami lub uczuciami. Wampir nie może kontrolować tego, co ofiara postrzega, ale może wybrać atakowany zmysł. Omamy mogą przybrać formę podświadomych lęków ofiary, niemiłych wspomnień itp. Efekty nigdy nie są przyjemne. Przez czas ich trwania ofiara jest bardzo zdekoncentrowana i wszystkie akcje wychodzą jej gorzej niż zazwyczaj. *1 poziom - 5 pkt. treningu - Omamy trwają raczej krótko i ofiara po ustaniu ich od razu dochodzi do siebie. *2 poziom- 10 pkt. treningu - Omamy trwają dłużej, a ofiara potrzebuje chwili na dojście do siebie (po ustaniu jeszcze przez jeden post dochodzi do siebie). *3 poziom - 15 pkt. treningu - Ofiara może czuć, że sama jest szalona lub, że to świat taki jest. Omamy trwają długo, a ofiara potrzebuje dłuższej chwili na dojście do siebie (po ustaniu jeszcze przez trzy posty dochodzi do siebie). Koszt: 9 pkt. mocy Lustrzana Brama Wampir może wejść w dowolne lustro, wystarczająco duże aby się przez nie przecisnąć, i używając go jako nadnaturalnej bramy przejść do innego dużego lustra. Jeżeli nie ma żadnego odpowiedniego lustra, wampir może wyjść przez najbliższą szklaną taflę. Umiejętności tej można używać do przemieszczania się z miejsca na miejsce, jest ono też wyjątkowo użyteczne podczas ucieczki. W momencie wchodzenia w lustro szklana powierzchnia staje się płynna i faluje w zetknięciu z ciałem wampira. Kiedy już wejdzie do środka, powierzchnia na powrót staje się normalna, a wampir znika. Jeśli ktoś spróbuje wskoczyć w bramę za wampirem, kiedy powierzchnia jest jeszcze płynna, zostanie przecięty w pół. *1 poziom - 5 pkt. treningu - Wampir może wejść w dowolne lustro lub szklaną tafle i wyjdzie przez losowe lustro/szklaną, które istnieje w przeciągu kilkunastu metrów. *2 poziom - 7 pkt. treningu - Wampir może wybrać, przez które lustro wyjdzie, ale nie może być oddalone od wejścia na więcej niż kilkadziesiąt metrów. Może zabrać ze sobą jedną osobę, musi trzymać ją. *3 poziom - 10 pkt. treningu - Wchodzi i wychodzi w dowolne szklane powierzchnie na obszarze jednego kilometra i może zabierać ze sobą do 4 osób, muszą się nawzajem trzymać. Koszt: 6 pkt. mocy Żelazny Umysł Dzięki tej umiejętności wampir staje się niewrażliwy na wszystkie czary, umiejętności, itp. godzące w umysł. Umiejętność wymaga noszenia przy głowie kolczyka, spinki do kapelusza bądź innego przedmiotu zawierającego żelazo. *1 poziom – 5 pkt. treningu - Umiejętność trwa raczej krótko, a po niej umysł wampira jest osłabiony(znaczny minus do akcji z użyciem umysłu). *2 poziom – 10 pkt. treningu - Umiejętność trwa dłużej i nadal męczy umysł wampira, ale nieco mniej(minus do akcji z użyciem umysłu). *3 poziom – 15 pkt. treningu - Umiejętność trwa długo, a umysł wampira nie męczy się. Lament Banshee (nie działa na wampiry i inne nieśmiertelne istoty) Wampir wydaje z siebie przerażające dźwięki, tak głośne i wysokie, że aż ogłuszające. Osobom wrażliwym na słuch podwaja efekt. Po ustaniu umiejętności jest możliwe, że u poszkodowanych pojawi się kilka siwych włosów i/lub zmarszczek, jakby bardzo szybko się postarzyły o kilka lat. *1 poziom – 5 pkt. treningu - Dźwięk rozchodzi się na 5 metrów. Wszystkie osoby na tym terenie zostają ogłuszone na 2 posty, chyba, że są w stanie zatrzymać fale dźwiękową. *2 poziom – 10 pkt. treningu - Dźwięk rozchodzi się na 10 metrów. Wszystkie osoby na tym terenie zostają ogłuszone na 4 posty, chyba, że są w stanie zatrzymać fale dźwiękową. *3 poziom – 15 pkt. treningu - Omija wszelkie przeszkody i trafia do każdego na terenie 15 metrów. Osoby tracą przytomność na 3 posty, a po przebudzeniu mają problemy ze słuchem jeszcze przez kilka godzin. Koszt: 9 pkt. mocy Maska Cienia Postać przekształca się w formę, której widać tylko cień, jest rozmyta, a jej kroki są tłumione. To nie czyni postaci prawdziwie niewidzialną, czyni ją o wiele bardziej trudną do wykrycia wzrokiem i słuchem. Taki wampir, może udawać cień lub znikać w nim bardzo szybko, przekradając się po cieniach. *1 poziom – 3 pkt. treningu - Wampir musi się przez chwilę skupiać, aby aktywować umiejętność. Kiedy już stanie się cieniem nie trwa to zbyt długo. Wprawne oko jest w stanie mniej więcej powiedzieć, jeśli wampir się rusza, że to nie jest zwykły cień. *2 poziom – 6 pkt. treningu - Zmienia się natychmiast, ale nadal nie trwa to zbyt długo. Wykrycie jest trudne, ale możliwe. *3 poziom – 9 pkt. treningu - Zmienia się natychmiast i może przemierzać w tej postacie długie odległości. Jest niewykrywalny, chyba, że chodzi w świetle po otwartym terenie. Poruszające się cienie, gdy obok nie ma nic co by je rzucało zawsze będzie podejrzane. Koszt: 6 pkt. mocy Owadzia Chwytność Pozwala wampirowi pełzać po ścianach i sufitach. Jedynym materialnym komponentem jest mały, żywy pająk, którego należy wcześniej zjeść. Po tym wampir jest w stanie pełzać po dowolnej powierzchni, która utrzyma jego wagę. Umiejętność jest nieskuteczny przy zupełnie gładkich, śliskich powierzchniach (np. szkło, teflon). *1 poziom – 3 pkt. treningu - Wampirowi chwile zajmuje aktywowanie umiejętności, a po tym może przez krótki czas pełzać po ścianach. *2 poziom – 5 pkt. treningu - Wampir od razu po zjedzeniu pająka może pełzać długo po ścianach. Koszt: 3 pkt. mocy Ostre Szpony Wampirze paznokcie wydłużają się, a następnie twardnieją. Stają się ostrzejsze, a przez to bardziej mordercze. Są jednak niepraktyczne przy zwykłych czynnościach. Koszt nauki - 5 pkt. treningu Koszt użycia: 6 pkt. mocy Iluzja Pozwala stworzyć swój duplikat, a samemu chwilowo stać się niewidocznym dla oka. Jednak nadal jesteś prze ten moment wyczuwalny. Bazuje na percepcji. Osoba z taką samą jak wampir lub wyższą jest na to mniej podatna. *1 poziom - 3 pkt. treningu - Pozwala ci stworzyć iluzje, która jednak jest statyczna stoi i nic nie robi. Bardziej spostrzegawczy ujrzą, ze coś jest nie tak. Trwa do 2 tur *2 poziom - 5 pkt. treningu - Iluzja wydaje się bardziej żywa, ale nadal nic nie robi. Trwa do 4 tur *3 poziom - 10 pkt. treningu - Iluzja wydaje się żywa i jest w stanie wykonać atak na przeciwniku i zadać mu cios, który będzie tylko mentalnie realny dla ofiary. Iluzja trwa do 6 tura, "rana" dwie tury. Koszt użycia: 9 pkt. mocy Wzrok przodków Pozwala "prześwietlić" żywe istoty i widzieć jak przepływa u nich krew oraz dzięki tej zdolności mogą dostrzec czy ktoś ma raka, wadę lub chorobę (np. słabe serce, problemy z płucami itp.). W trakcie trwania umiejętności (trwa minimum dwie tury) Nie jesteście w stanie ujrzeć obiektów nieożywionych takich jak kamienie czy bronie. *1 poziom - 3 pkt. treningu - Potrafisz widzieć krwiobieg. *2 poziom - 7 pkt. treningu - Potrafisz ujrzeć czy osoba miała jakieś poważne urazy i czy względem tego może to miejsce być wrażliwsze. *3 poziom - 13 pkt. treningu - Potrafisz ujrzeć niewykryte zalążki problemów z narządami oraz przebyte choroby u ofiary. Koszt użycia: 3 pkt. mocy Kategoria:Umiejętności